


Werid Happy

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary notices that Jocelyn has been hiding something lately and want to know what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of the characters except baby Cheyenne.

“Jace! Can you come help me?” Clary yelled to her soon to be husband.

He kissed her forehead, “Do you need help carrying stuff?”

“Yeah, mom and Luke will be here soon.”  
      
The relationship between Jocelyn and Jace was better, but Clary wasn’t sure if her mother would ever truly like Jace. At least Luke liked Jace. The two men got along quite well. Jocelyn was nice to him because she knew Jace made her daughter happy.  
      
“How has your mom been doing by the way? I haven’t seen her in awhile.”  
      
“She been acting weird lately.”

“Bad weird? Good weird? Or just Weird?”  
      
She thought for a minute while she help Jace set food on the table, “Good weird I guess. I mean she’s been insanely happy and she just won’t stop smiling. I’m not complaining or anything. I like that she’s happy, it’s just more than usually. I haven’t ever seen her so happy. I just want to know what’s going on.”

“Has she hinted at anything?” Jace asked.

Clary was going to say no, but then she remembered something, “I think I know!” Clary smiled at him. How hadn’t she figured it out sooner.

“What? What?!”

“I think I know, but I’m not sure.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I’m not telling you. I what to make sure I’m right first.”

***  
EVeryone made it to the Institute for dinner. Izzy and Maryse were playing with Cheyenne in the living room. Simon, Jace, Luke, and Malec were playing cards in the living room as well. Clary saw her mom was alone in the kitchen and decided that now would be a good time to talk to her alone.

“Hey, ma.”

“Hi, baby. How are you doing?” Jocelyn gave Clary a side hug.

“Good. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine, Clary.”

Clary wasn’t satisfied with that answer and Jocelyn prepared herself for her daughter's many questions, “Nothing big happening?”

“Nope.”

“Nothing life changing? No, big news?” Clary tried again.

“No…Clary is there something bothering you?”

Clary looked around as if making sure no one was listening in on their conversation and then looked back at her mom. In a whisper she asked, “Are you pregnant?”

Jocelyn stared at her, “How...h-how did you know?”

“You are?” Jocelyn nodded and Clary pulled her mom into a hug, “Congratulations! Does Luke know?”

“Yeah, we’re going to announce it at dinner tonight.”

That night got better and better and nine months later Clary had a new baby sister named Ruby.


End file.
